Souvenirs du passé, bien présents
by Satine30
Summary: pff si je fais un résumé je devrais dire l’intrigue et c’est pas drôle, car le plus intrigant c’est quand on a aucun élément, non ? Alors voilà je ne vous dirai qu’une chose, c’est qu’il y a Jack et Sam, dans le Minnesota ! Mais il y a un troisième homme


Titre : Souvenirs du passé bien présents

Auteur : satine

Mail : : romance (beaucoup même ! lol)

Résumé : pff si je fais un résumé je devrais dire l'intrigue et c'est pas drôle, car le plus intrigant c'est quand on a aucun élément, non ? Alors voilà je ne vous dirai qu'une chose, c'est qu'il y a Jack et Sam, dans le Minnesota ! Mais il y a un troisième homme ! Ah ah ah ! Mais qui donc ça peut bien être ? Et bien lisez ;)

Note de l'auteur : Bon alors pour une fois j'ai lié explicitement deux série que j'aime beaucoup ! Bon ben euh Stargate comme vous pouvez le voir et Buffy ! Car le perso de William est tiré de Buffy ! Et oui c'est le beau Spike, sauf que là c'est un mec normal, je m'en suis juste inspirée pour son caractère ! Donc je vous rassure y'a pas de crossover ! Voilà sinon ça très eau de rose, mais que voulez-vous j'ai écrit ça sur un cou de tête, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si mes coups de tête vous plaisent ou non ! Ah oui alors c'est après la mort de Jacob (snif) donc plus de Pete ('cri de joie'), plus de Kerry ('ouverture du champagne' qui n'en veut ?), plus rien quoi ! Mdr

Sinon je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une feed pour mes fics ! Vos compliments m'ont beaucoup touché et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Je vous la dédie à tous ! Kissouille à tout le monde les gens qui me lisent !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, je touche rien (à part des feed) personne ne m'appartient (même pas Jack ou William ! rah c'est trop inzuste ! Mais se n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'appartiennent pas qu'il ne peuvent pas être dans mon lit ! Hein mam'zelle Megcarter ! Et attention je ne suis pas prêteuse ! Mdrr bon j'arrête mes divagations…kiss tout le monde ! Mdrr je fais des bisous dans un disclamer ! Ok ok je me tais, me jetais pas des fruits c'est meilleur quand c'est pas par terre ! Lol ok j'arrête !) Donc en résumé je suis pauvre et célibataire ! Mdrr

Une belle journée ensoleillée, s'annonçait. Le ciel, nu de tout nuage ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de l'astre solaire qui entreprenait son règne sur la terre. Aucun vent, ni aucune petite brise ne venait perturber le tableau. La nature, encore endormie, s'éveillait doucement à la douce chaleur de l'aube, déjà bien avancée. La journée commençait. Les oiseaux, telle une chorale, chantaient le retour à la vie de la forêt. Contant le bonheur de retrouver la lumière de jour, suite à l'obscurité de la nuit qui avait endormi mortellement la nature, durant quelques heures. Au milieu du cadre enchanteur, un lac calme, reflétait, telle un miroir, les rayons du soleil à peine éveillé. Tout semblait tranquille, apaisé. Comme si l'homme n'avait jamais existé sur Terre, évitant de blesser l'environnement en arrachant ses forêts, en asséchant ses rivières ou encore en polluant son atmosphère. Le monde venait de faire un bond un arrière de plusieurs millénaires. Revenant au premier matin de la Terre.

Pourtant, au milieu de ce paysage féerique, un chalet était implanté, à la lisière de la forêt. Mais en aucun cas, il ne jurait avec le tableau représenté. Il s'accordait tout naturellement et parfaitement avec le paysage. Devant celui-ci, sur un petit chemin de terre, un 4X4 était garé, abandonné depuis plusieurs jours par son conducteur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là, ayant fuit la décadence de la ville, a là recherche de son petit coin de paradis. Le chalet était donc habité depuis peu. Une légère fumée blanche, s'élevait encore de la cheminée, vestige d'un ancien feu s'était éteint depuis peu de temps. Et comme pour montrer concrètement une présence humaine dans ce jardin d'Adam au paysage paradisiaque, la porte de la petite habitation de bois s'ouvrit, laissant un homme sortir.

Il était grand. Ses cheveux poivre et sel trahissait son âge et mettait, sans le savoir, en valeur ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Les traits durs de son visage, accentuaient sa douce virilité. Son corps semblait en grande forme, et ses vêtements laissaient imaginer des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Mais ces bouts e tissus, cachaient également de trop nombreuses cicatrises, vestige d'un temps révolu, où lui et son équipe partaient encore en mission, ensemble. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé, il était monté en grade. Et étant Général, il ne pouvait se permettre de partir avec ses compagnon, à défaut de laisser sa base face à un quelconque danger. Car dans la galaxie, les dangers, tous comme ses cicatrices, étaient bien trop nombreux. Et ayant déjà du mal à jouer le rôle de celui qui avait six milliards de vies entre ses mains, il ne se voyait pas délaisser cette responsabilité à une autre personne, même pour quelques heures. Alors dans un silence religieux, il portait sur ses épaules le poids du monde, veillant chaque jour que la Terre s'endorme en un seul morceau et qu'à son réveil rien n'est changé jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus que ça pour exprimait frustration de ne plus partir en mission. En ce temps là, il était beaucoup plus proche d'elle, car chacun vivait au rythme de l'autre, veillant l'un sur l'autre. Plus proche de cette femme, qui hantait sans le savoir tous ses rêves les plus fou. Encore une chose qu'il devait passer sous silence à cause d'une stupide ligne, écrite par un homme odieux dans un règlement militaire. Qu'avait vécu cet homme pour privait tous ceux venant après lui de la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde : l'amour ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il avait l'impression d'être un étranger face au cocon de ses trois anciens coéquipiers, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme des frères.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entr'ouverte. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer sa douleur, parce qu'il était militaire. Avec une tasse fumante, il alla s'asseoir sur le ponton qu'il avait construit lorsque Charlie était encore en vie. Il aurait tant voulu l'emmener ici et lui apprendre à pécher. Mais tout cela lui était impossible car la vie en avait choisit autrement pour lui. Il plongea doucement, son regard chocolat dans l'eau miroitante du lac, s'y noyant. Il aimait par-dessus tout ce moment de la journée. A cette heure là, tout semblait magique, chaque chose se réveillait, revenant à la vie. Il aimait le calme de la nature. Elle lui permettait de penser à certaines choses auxquelles, il n'avait pas le droit de réfléchir lorsqu'il était enfermé dans ce complexe de béton, creusé dans la montagne. Il resta ainsi, plus d'un heure, observant et pensant, au rythme de la course traçait par le roi solaire dans l'océan infini que formait le ciel, bercé par le son des chants des oiseaux…Il se sentait tout simplement bien.

La journée se déroula dans une harmonie parfaite, rythmée par la pêche et la détente. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, et Jack sortait d'une petite sieste réparatrice, où il avait une nouvelle fois fait un songe où ELLE jouait un rôle très important. Il avait tant d'heure de sommeil à rattraper, tant d'heure, où il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir à loisir rêver d'elle, à défaut de pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Cette fois il n'avait pas osé lui demander de l'accompagner, ayant peur d'un nouveau refus. Bien sûr elle était venue la dernière fois, mais uniquement parce qu'elle en avait besoin après la mort de son père, et surtout parce que Daniel et Teal'c étaient présent. Sans eux, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Sortant de sa rêverie, il ne pu que constater le vide régnant dans son frigo qui appelait à être rempli le plus rapidement possible. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il attrapa ses clefs et sorti de sa demeure. Il monta dans son 4X4 et après avoir mis le contacte il prit le chemin de la civilisation. C'était la seconde et la dernière fois qu'il allait en ville de toutes ses vacances. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il arriva rapidement au drugstore le plus proche. A voir le parking presque désert, il se douta que le petit supermarché ne devait pas être très rempli. Il fallait dire qu'à cette heure là, les gens normaux étaient encore en train de travailler gentiment. Cette pensée le fit sourire car lui était en vacance. Puis il pénétra dans le magasin. Comme il s'en doutait, il était presque vide. Seuls quelques personnes âgées et peut-être un couple étaient présents, ainsi que deux caissières qui semblait proche du sommeil. Cette vision le fit d'avantage sourire. Il prit un panier à l'entrée et parti immédiatement à la rencontre des rayons. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il rejoindrait son chalet.

Durant ses cours, le son d'un rire cristallin féminin, lui parvint plusieurs fois aux oreilles. Cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ici il n'était pas Général, il ne pouvait donc pas donner un ordre et être sûr que la personne le suive. Il prit donc sur lui, accélérant l'achat de ses emplettes. Très vite les rires se turent, soulageant le militaire, qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé par ce son parasite. Bien il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à acheter, un nouveau caleçon et ensuite son calvaire prendrait fin. Il trouva rapidement le rayon des sous-vêtements et y pénétra. Les étalages étaient remplis d'une multitude couleur et de forme différentes. Jack se plongea dans un choix très difficile. Devait-il prendre un caleçon Bart ou Homère Simpson ? Mais un nouveau son parasite lui parvint aux oreilles, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Un dialogue se déroulait dans le rayon d'à côté. Il s'agissait du rayon pour les nourrissons. Emporté par sa curiosité, le général espionna le conversation.

_Homme : Eh poussin ça va ?_

_Femme : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Homme : Tu es sûre ?_

_Femme : Oui, c'est juste que…_

_Homme : Que quoi ?_

_Femme : Will regarde moi, j'ai presque 40ans et toujours pas de famille à moi. Mon père est mort il y a peu et je ne suis plus que Tata pour mes neveu. A chaque fois que je les vois, mon horloge interne me rappelle sans cesse que le temps passe et qu'avec lui s'envole mon rêve de fonder une famille._

_Will : Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir une ribambelle de petit bébé. Mais peux-tu déjà m'expliquer comment une aussi belle jeune femme que toi, n'arrive pas à trouver chaussure à son pied ? _

_Femme : C'est simple, mon boulot me prend trop de temps._

_Will : Alors démissionne !_

_Femme : Non ! Je l'aime trop pour ça._

_Will : Oh je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose._

_Femme (voix mourant dans sa bouche): Possible._

_Will : Sammy, cet homme remonte à bien longtemps. Tu ne peux passer ton temps à te raccrocher au passé. Il faut passer à autre chose._

_Sammy : C'est ce que j'ai fait._

_Will : Oh je sens mademoiselle que vous ne me dîtes pas tout !_

_Sammy : C'est trop compliqué et puis je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse désastreuse en plein milieu du rayon bébé d'un supermarché miteux !_

_Will : Ok, mais je te préviens on va en parler à la maison !_

_Sammy : Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Bon si on allait chercher ton caleçon, pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensuite !_

_Will : A vos ordres Colonel !_

Au son de ses dernières paroles, Jack se reprit en se rendant compte qu'il avait espionnait une conversation privée. N'ayant pas le temps de réprimander puisque le couple approchait, il replongea immédiatement dans son choix capital. Ne trouvant aucune solution, ou peut-être ne voulant en trouver aucune, il décida de prendre les deux caleçons. Il les mit dans son panier, mais lorsqu'il se retourna il percuta de plein fouet une jeune femme, qui n'avait pas fait attention d'où elle allait. Celle-ci avait lâché son panier, qui avait renversé son contenu sur le carrelage mal lavé du drugstore. Sans un regard vers lui, elle se baissa et rassembla à la hâte ses affaires.

Le militaire était figé. Il l'avait reconnu. Il s'agissait de son second, de cette femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis plus de huit ans. Sam était habillée en civil. Il la trouva tout simplement magnifiquement belle. Elle portait un simple bustier rouge, ainsi qu'une jupe noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il était si rare de la voir en jupe et en talon haut, que le Général grava à jamais cette image dans un coin de sa tête. La jeune femme, n'ayant toujours pas relevé son regard océan, se confondait en excuse, tout en ramassant ses course, aidé par son compagnon.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle l'attendrait ? Comment avait-il pu être orgueilleux au point de croire qu'elle avait quitté Pete pour lui ? Maintenant tout s'expliquait, elle l'avait fait pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci était très grand. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière. N'importe qu'elle femme se serait accordé à dire qu'il avait un physique de rêve. Et ses yeux bleu gris devaient en séduire plus d'une. Soudain il réalisa. Carter était avec un homme dans le Minnesota et cet homme n'était pas LUI. Tant de question trouvèrent en l'espace d'une demi seconde leurs réponses.

Jack : Carter ?

Au son de sa voix, elle se figea. Comme si son cerveau n'était soudainement plus alimenté par son sang. Se pouvait-il que se soit lui ? Où n'était-ce qu'un mirage ? Car après tout le Minnesota était grand, combien avait-elle de chance de tomber sur lui ? Doucement, comme si elle avait peur que cette voix ne soit pas la sienne, elle releva son regard d'outre-mer, et rencontra deux noisettes, qui depuis longtemps l'avaient fait succomber. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, un magnifique sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. L'homme qui l'accompagnait de rata rien de la scène, observant les deux personnes avec un sourire en coin. Il venait de comprendre le « C'est trop compliqué » de celle qu'il considéré comme sa petite sœur. Puis se reprenant, la Colonel se maudit intérieurement de son manque de réaction. Il devait s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Elle se relava rapidement, imitait par cet homme que son supérieur ne connaissait pas.

Sam : Euh mon Général, je vous présente William Grave, mon meilleur ami. William je te présente le Général O'Neill, mon supérieur.

Jack (tendant la main) : Mais appelez moi Jack !

William (la serrant) : Enchanté !

Jack (la réprimandant gentiment) : Alors Carter on me fait des cachotteries ? Et moi qui croyais vous avoir fait découvrir le Minnesota !

Sam : Désolée mon Général.

Jack : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Sam : À vrai dire, je ne sais pas mon Général.

Jack : Et bien n'y pensons plus dans ce cas. Alors… euh…William vous connaissez notre chère Carter depuis longtemps ?

William : Depuis le lycée.

Jack : Et bien vous en avez du courage !

Sam : Eh ! Je suis encore là vous savez !

William : Oh vous savez elle peut être un ange, quand elle le veut.

Jack (souriant tendrement) : Oui je sais.

William : Ca vous direz de venir manger à la maison se soir ?

Jack : Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Sam : Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, mon général, vous ne nous dérangez pas.

William : En plus c'est Sam qui fait la cuisine !

Jack : Et bien dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde !

William : Ok, on a qu'à se rejoindre dans une heure, à l'entrée de la ville.

Jack : Bien, à tout à l'heure !

Sam : A tout à l'heure mon Général.

William (ton de reproche) : Poussin ! Alors règle numéro un : à la maison plus de grade, ni de Carter ! Vous avez tous deux un prénom, alors utilisez le !

Jack : Ca ma va !

Sam (soupirant) : D'accord !

Le couple passa son chemin, sur un signe de main de la jeune femme. Pour toute réponse, Jack lui envoya l'un de ses plus beau sourire. Comme d'habitude la scientifique ne pu y résister et lui envoya en retour un spécial Jack, qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à son meilleur ami.

Mon dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Comment un tel amour, pouvait-il faire autant souffrir ? A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Mais à cet instant peut importait, elle était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle vit son compagnon prendre un caleçon, puis ils passèrent à la caisse. Une fois qu'ils eurent payés, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Durant celui-ci William, posa énormément de question sur son supérieur, auxquelles, elle ne répondit pas. Encore sur son petit nuage, elle regardait à travers sa vitre. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas le paysage défiler. Pour ça, elle aurait dû sortir de son esprit et elle n'en avait nullement envie. Car perdue, quelque part dans sa tête, elle revoyait l'image de cet homme tant aimé, lui sourire tendrement. Sans le remarquer, un sourire s'était aussi dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ceci confirma les idées de son ami, il su que toutes les pensées de l'astrophysicienne étaient tournées vers cet homme. Will avait remarqué l'amour qui les unissait. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu le regard, avec lequel ils se regardaient. L'étincelle dans les yeux de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, n'était apparut qu'une seule fois auparavant. Elle avait été destinée à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas. Elle ne l'avait vu seulement que quatre fois, mais dès la première elle l'avait aimé plus que la vie. Il se souvenait de sa souffrance. Bien sûr cette histoire remontait au lycée, pourtant il était persuadé que la blessure n'avait pas totalement cicatrisée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle et Jack ne vivaient pas leur amour pleinement. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de la question, car elle ne répondrait pas. Il devait le découvrir par lui-même. Mais il avait le temps pour ça.

Très vite, peut-être même trop, pensa Sam, il arrivèrent au chalet de William. Depuis un peu moins d'un an, il s'agissait de sa résidence principale. Car cette petite maison en bois était au centre de bon nombre de bons souvenirs. Et aujourd'hui c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'ELLE. De cette femme qu'il avait aimait plus que de raison et qui avait périt l'année précédente. Alors vivant dans cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu d'elle, même s'il savait ça impossible. Les souvenirs c'étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

Les deux amis rentrèrent leurs achats à l'intérieur, les empilant dans la cuisine. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur le salon. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait le coin télé, qui comportait un sofa et un fauteuil verts, au milieu trônait une petite table basse. Devant celle-ci se trouvait la télévision. Le canapé faisait dos à une baie vitrée. Sur le mur perpendiculaire à elle, se trouvait une cheminée, qui faisait une séparation invisible, entre le coin télé et le coin travail. Car en face du foyer, se trouvait un bureau et une bibliothèque remplie de livre, contre le mur. Dans la seconde partie de la pièce, une table et quatre chaises étaient disposées, formant un coin parfait pour travailler.

A gauche de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait la salle à mangée. Dans chaque mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur étaient disposées deux fenêtres. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table en bois sombre, où six chaises étaient disposées autour. Contre le mur qui donnait sur la cuisine, se trouvait un meuble à vaisselle, où quelques objets de décoration trônaient.

La cuisine était un modèle américain. Au milieu de la pièce une banque avait été installée. Sur le mur qui donnait sur le jardin arrière, se trouvaient deux grandes fenêtres ainsi qu'une porte. Le mur d'en face, avait un encadrement de porte qui donnait sur un couloir qui reliait le salon à la cuisine. Celle-ci était entièrement équipée.

En face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un escalier. Celui-ci menait à l'étage où se trouvait à droite, la chambre de Sam. Et à gauche se trouvait la salle de bain, et deux chambres. L'une était à William, l'autre avait été installée pour le futur enfant qu'il aurait dû avoir avec sa défunte femme. Aujourd'hui elle ne servait à rien, sauf à lui rappeler la fatalité de son passé.

Une fois tous les sac de courses, dans la cuisine, le propriétaire des lieux ordonna à son invitée, d'allée se préparer pour la venue de Jack. Pendant ce temps, il rangerait leurs achats dans les placards. Le connaissant plus que bien, Sam savait que protester ne servirait à rien, elle s'exécuta donc sans broncher.

Elle monta les escaliers, et tourna à gauche en haut. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et lumineuse. Elle semblait lui appartenir, car trop de bibelot et de photos personnelles décoraient la chambre. Contre le mur en face de la porte, se trouvait un grand lit blanc avec pour tête des barreaux appuyés contre le papier peint. A sa gauche, se trouvait une table de chevet, où un livre à peine commençait ainsi qu'une petite lampe trônaient. Juste à côté se trouvait une première fenêtre. A la droite du lit, une chaise à bascule se trouvait à côté la seconde fenêtre. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, un miroir avait été installé. Contre le mur d'en face, il y avait une coiffeuse bureau. Dans la jointure de sa glace, étaient glissés plusieurs photos. Il y en avait de William accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme blonde. Tous deux souriaient à leur avenir qui s'ouvrait. Certaine photos représentait une petite fille blonde avec sa mère. La femme ressemblait un peu à l'astrophysicienne. Sur une autre se trouvait un homme, la même petite fille blonde ainsi qu'un petit garçon. Et enfin sur la dernière était représenté SG-1, du temps où Jack était encore Colonel et qu'il partait encore avec eux. Contre le même mur que la porte, se trouvait une armoire en bois, où la jeune femme devait certainement avoir rangée ses affaires. Aux pieds de son lit se trouvait un magnifique coffre en bois noir sculpté.

La Colonel s'approcha de son armoire et l'ouvrit. Après plusieurs secondes recherches intensives, elle en sorti quelques vêtements. Elle referma son placard et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, et ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage blanc gelé. Elle mit ses vêtements sales dans un coin, tendit que ceux propres étaient délicatement posés sur le lavabo, à côté de la baignoire. Elle entra dans la douche, tirant le rideau en plastique, pour ne pas mouiller toute la pièce. La céramique froide du baquet contrastait avec la chaleur de la pièce. Sam tourna le robinet après avoir choisit la bonne température. Dans un premier temps, l'eau qui jaillit du pommeau de couche était glacée, arrachant à la scientifique un violent frisson. Puis peu à peu le liquide transparent se réchauffa, jusqu'à arriver à la température choisi quelques secondes plus tôt. A son contacte la jeune femme se détendit. Elle appréciait les sensations de l'eau coulant doucement sur ses cheveux, puis tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, pour aller mourir dans le creux de ses reins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche, chaude grâce au radiateur. Elle adorait sentir la chaleur du tissus contre sa peau nue. Elle la noua au-dessus de sa poitrine et sorti de la baignoire. Au passage, elle attrapa une seconde serviette avec laquelle, elle se mit à sécher ses courts cheveux blonds, en les frottant énergiquement. Une fois sèche, elle enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtement en dentelles noirs et fini de s'habiller en mettant une robe pourpre. Celle-ci épousait parfaitement les formes harmonieuses de la scientifique. Ses deux bretelles, venait se nouer derrière la nuque de la militaire. Le vêtement lui tombait à mi-cuisse, découvrant ses longues jambes fines. Elle passa ensuite à la troisième étape : le maquillage. Sur ses paupières, à l'aide d'un petit pinceau, elle applique à fard brun nacré. Puis un trait de khrol sur ses paupières inférieures, vint souligner son magnifique regard d'outre mer. Et elle finit d'accentuer ses yeux hypnotisant par un mascara noir. Sur ses lèvres elle se contenta d'appliquer un gloss légèrement rouge. Elle avait fini.

Elle rangea son maquillage et elle enfila ses nus pieds noirs à talon haut. Elle avait vraiment envi de se faire la plus belle possible pour cet homme qu'elle aimait. Il la voyait si peu en dehors de la base, qu'elle voulait lui montrer que malgré son statu de militaire, elle était féminine. Ayant complètement fini, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, pour vérifier que tout était parfait, puis elle quitta la salle de bain, pour redescendre au salon.

Mais dans sa descente, elle s'arrêta. Elle entendait SA voix. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit réellement là, où était-ce seulement une anticipation de cerveau ? Pour connaître la réponse, elle continua son chemin. Et à mi-chemin, elle pu enfin l'apercevoir. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Jack était bien là. Il était assis sur le canapé et parlait avec William. Du moins, ils venaient de commencer à parler, vu le sujet de conversation. Voyant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, la jeune femme ne bougea plus, se permettant d'observer chaque trait de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche. Elle aimait beaucoup le voir en civil, car il avait l'air moins impassible et plus accessible. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait parti de l'armée et que ce règlement stupide n'existait plus. Malheureusement sa contemplation fut de courte durée, car le sixième sens du Général, l'avait averti de sa présence, et tout naturellement il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Les joues de la jeune femme se colorièrent à la rencontre de son regard. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute ainsi. Face à cette vision, il se mit à sourire. Puis il se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Du bas de l'escalier, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à parcourir les dernières marches. Sam se mit à sourire à son tour et accepta volontiers son aide. Elle plaça sa fine main, dans celle protectrice de son supérieur et fini de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Jack : Vous êtes magnifique Sam.

Sam : Merci mon Général.

William (ton de reproche) : Sam !

Sam : Désolée, mais les vieilles habitudes on la vie dure.

William : En tout cas il a entièrement raison chaton.

Sam (rougissant un peu plus) : Merci.

William : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Jack : Je veux bien une bière si vous en avez, et je crois que c'est un coca light pour vous ? (Signe positif de la tête) Très bien donc un coca light pour la demoiselle.

William : Je vous amène ça tout de suite. Pendant ce temps installez vous et surtout Jack faites comme chez vous !

Le meilleur ami de l'astrophysicienne disparu derrière l'angle du mur de la salle à manger. Il avait vu leur regard et avait immédiatement su qu'il était de trop. Il avait donc décidé de les laisser deux minutes, seuls.

Les deux militaires, se sourirent encore quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme passa devant son supérieur, brisant leur instant. Ils retournèrent au salon, où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé vert. Jack la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il la trouvait magnifiquement belle. Il avait l'impression d'observer un ange tout droit descendu du ciel. Pourtant sa tenue était simple, n'importe qu'elle femme devait avoir une robe semblable. Mais elles n'étaient pas Elle. Tout lui allait à la perfection. Même la tenue de cérémonie, qu'il trouvait d'ordinaire affreuse, lui allait comme un gant. Il adorait la voir la portait, car sur elle, ce vêtement était…sexy.

Sam se sentait flatté que cet homme pose un tel regard sur elle. Mais devant son insistance, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Ses joues déjà bien rouges, se colorièrent un peu plus, arrachant un sourire à son supérieur. La jeune femme fini par se racler la gorge, pour se redonner une contenance et demanda :

Sam : Alors, vous êtes arrivé plus tôt ?

Jack : Oui William, m'a appelé de votre portable et m'a dit de venir tout de suite. Il m'a gentiment indiqué le chemin de la maison.

Sam : Oh !

William (arrivant) : me revoilà ! (Tendant les boissons) Tenez !

Sam et Jack (prenant chacun la sienne) : Merci.

Jack : Alors comment vous vous êtes connu ?

William (s'asseyant dans le fauteuil d'en face) : Au lycée. A l'époque, on était en Terminal, mais Sam avait sauté une classe et moi je venais de redoubler.

Sam : j'étais nouvelle dans l'établissement. Will m'a tout de suite prit sous son aile.

William : J'étais raide dingue d'elle. Vous l'auriez vu, une véritable déesse. Quoique aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient sur les reins, et ne portait que des tenues assez minimalistes !

Jack (se tournant vers Sam) : Ah bon ! J'aurais raté ça ?

Sam : J'étais en période rebelle.

Jack : je vois.

William : J'adorais les rumeurs qui courraient sur toi. Y'en a une qui disait que tu étais passé sous le bureau de cet officier.

Sam (sans réfléchir) : Elle était fausse. J'étais sur le bureau.

Jack (s'étouffant dans sa bière) : Quoi ?

Sam (inquiète) : Ca va mon général ?

Jack : oui, oui merci ! Et Sam on n'a dit pas de « mon général », se soir !

Sam : Désolée…Jack.

Jack : alors c'est quoi cette histoire Sam ?

William : À l'époque, Sam voulait déjà s'engager et l'armée avait envoyé un colonel, accompagné d'un soldat, au lycée. Ils devaient rester un mois, à la cadence d'une séance par semaine pour chaque classe. C'était le seul cours que Sam ne séchait pas.

Sam (devant la tête de jack) : Il faut dire qu'avec les notes que j'avais, je pouvais me le permettre. Et les profs ne disaient rien car ils savaient que présente ou pas, j'aurais une bonne note à mon devoir suivant.

Jack : oh !

William : Et au dernier cours du Colonel Anderson, Sam était absente pour cause de maladie. Et mademoiselle a voulu des cours de rattrapages.

Jack : Notre Sam est quelqu'un de très studieux.

William : Racontez ça à d'autre ! Je la connais par cœur !

Jack : Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Sam (mal à l'aise) : Euh je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

William : D'accord poussin.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et sans un regard envers les deux hommes, elle monta rapidement les escaliers. Jack ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et celles-ci n'étaient pas loin de franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme la voit être faible, pleurant sur une partie de sa vie passée. Sam s'enferma dans sa chambre, se coupant du reste du monde, là où elle pouvait de nouveau être une femme et pleurer librement. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'y adossa et se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Les larmes avaient déjà commençaient leur ravage sur son doux visage. Pourtant elle essayait de les contenir. Car elle savait que si elle se laissait aller aux pleurs, elle aurait du mal à les arrêter. Voulant former un cocon protecteur, elle enfouit son visage dans ses genou, finissant de se couper du monde.

En bas, les deux hommes avaient le regard encore fixé sur la rampe d'escalier. Jack avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Il remarquait tout chez elle, aucun sentiment ne lui était étranger. Il la connaissait par cœur. Mais cette fois-ci il ne comprenait pas la source de sa réaction. E son côté, William se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir lancé ce sujet sur le tapis. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain sensible. Malgré les dires de son amie, il savait que la blessure n'avait pas encre cicatrisé. Et lui comme un imbécile remuait le couteau dans la plait.

Jack : Que s'est-il passé ?

William : Je ne devrais pas en parler.

Jack : William, Sam est également mon amie, et je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

William : Bon d'accord. Sam était en réalité très amoureuse de cet officier. Vous savez le coup de foudre que l'on a qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle avait beau être une forte tête, en amour elle était une personne vraiment timide. Enfin bref, lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, elle a voulu rattraper le cours. Elle a donc cherché à contacter le colonel et c'est là qu'elle a appris qu'il était parti mais que le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était encore la jusqu'au lendemain. Elle a don prit son courage à deux mains et est allée le voir. Elle lui a demandé de lui refaire le cours. Celui-ci a accepté gentiment et durant le cours ça a dérapé. Ils ont fait l'amour. A l'époque Sam n'était bien évidement plus vierge depuis longtemps. Mais cette nuit là a été exceptionnelle d'après elle.

Jack (ml à l'aise) : Parce qu'elle l'aimait ?

William (attristé) : Elle l'aimait à en mourir.

Jack (ayant peur de la réponse) : Comment ça ?

William : Après cette nuit là, elle ne l'a jamais revu. Il est rentré dans sa base et sa vie à lui, a dû reprendre son cours. Mais pas pour Sam. Elle a tout fait pour le retrouver, mais n'ayant pas son nom, elle ne l'a jamais revu. Peu à peu, elle a sombré dans une profonde dépression. (Baissant la tête, après quelques secondes de silence) Un soir, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il pleuvait doucement depuis le début d'après-midi. N'ayant pas d'occupation prioritaire, j'avais décidé d'aller la voir. Jacob avait l'habitude de me voir venir chez eux, je crois même qu'il me considérait comme son fils. Ce soir-là, il m'a laissé entrer, et après m'avoir salué, je suis monté dans la chambre de Sam. Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, j'ai trouvé une lettre sur son lit. Je l'ai ouvert et lu. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je suis parti en courant, avec le bout de papier dans ma poche pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas. Je l'ai cherché partout, dans toute la ville. Et puis je me suis souvenue d'une phrase qu'elle avait dit un jour. Si elle devait se suicider, elle le ferait à l'endroit où sa mère avait trouvé la mort. Elisabeth était morte dans un accident de voiture. Son véhicule avait quitté la route, un soir de pluie également. Elle était tombée d'un pont. Je suis donc allé là-bas, le plus vite possible. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était sur le point de sauter. J'ai crié son nom. Et lorsqu'elle s'est retournée j'ai pu lire dans son regard tant de souffrance, que j'en avais mal moi-même. Comment un bout de femme telle qu'elle, pouvait porter le poids d'un si grand désespoir ? Je lui ai donc parlé, pendant plus d'une heure, lui montrant que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. Que peut être un jour elle retomberait sur cet homme, et que ce jour là, elle serait heureuse de pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec lui. Et que surtout sa mère n'aurait pas voulu voir sa fille mourir si jeune, qu'elle aurait préféré la voir heureuse, se marier, fonder une famille… A force de lui rappeler toutes ses choses, je suis arrivée à la persuader de revenir de l'autre coté de la barrière. Je me suis approché d'elle, et là elle s'est jeté dans mes bras en pleurant pendant de longues minutes. Je l'ai ensuite ramené chez moi. Elle s'est changé et a dormi dans mon lit. Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit. Depuis se fameux soir, c'est un peu ma petite sœur. Et même si elle le nie, je sais que quelque part, elle est toujours amoureuse de cet inconnu et qu'elle en souffre, car elle n'arrive pas à avancer dans sa vie amoureuse. C'est pourquoi jamais je ne faillirais à ma mission de grand frère. Elle peut m'appeler et avoir besoin de moi à n'importe quelle heure, je réponds présent.

Le silence accueillit la fin de cette histoire. Jack n'en revenait pas d ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La femme qu'il aimait avait faillit mourir. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu cette blessure ouverte, qu'elle portait encore en son sein ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop occupé à la voir souffrir à cause de lui. Quel idiot il faisait.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osaient briser le silence. Ils avaient baissé chacun la tête, se perdant dans ses propre pensées. William se maudissait encore, d'avoir lancé se sujet sur le tapis. Il était son « grand frère » et il se permettait de la faire souffrir. Son rôle n'était-il pas de faire le contraire ? Le militaire, quant à lui se posait énormément de questions, sur lui et sur son subalterne.

Mais leur réflexion fut bientôt très vite interrompue, par des bruits provenant de l'escalier. La jeune femme descendait, visiblement. Avant de descendre, elle s'était remaquiller pour se redonnait une certaine contenance face à cette homme. Mas lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard rempli de compassion et de douleur, elle comprit qu'il savait tout. Sans se dégonfler, elle fini de descendre. Néanmoins, elle ne les rejoignit pas, elle tourna dans la salle à manger et disparu derrière le mur. Sur un signe de tête du jeune homme blond, Jack se leva et la suivit. Il pénétra dans la cuisine déserte et vit la porte qui menait sur le perron de la cour arrière, ouverte. Il l'emprunta et trouva la femme qu'il aimait en secret. Elle était assise sur les marches de la terrasse en bois et semblait regarder un point à l'horizon. Même si elle ne le vit, elle savait qu'il était là, elle avait reconnu sa démarche. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Doucement, elle le senti se s'asseoir près d'elle, sans un mot.

La nuit était tombée, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les animaux et la nature s'étaient retirés pour allez dormir dans un coin, loin des regards indiscrets et à l'abris des éventuels prédateurs. Comme chaque soir, tout était endormir pour revenir à la vie lorsque le soleil se lèverait. Dans le ciel obscur, des milliers de diamants étaient apparus et brillaient de mille feux, créant une ambiance propice aux amants et aux amours naissants. Aucune brise ne s'était levée, pour ne pas troubler ce magnifique tableau, où seule la lune était spectatrice et protectrice de ses deux êtres blessées par la vie. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus complet, observant le ciel étoilé, et pensant à tous ceux qui vivaient désormais parmi elle. Puis l'astrophysicienne s'aventura à briser ce moment entre eux.

Sam : Maman me racontait que chaque étoile représentait quelqu'un que l'on avait perdu.

Jack : Et elle avait raison. Charlie est quelque part là haut.

Sam : Mes parents et Anne doivent veiller sur lui.

Jack (décrochant son regard des étoile et le posant sur elle) : Qui est Anne ?

Sam (le regardant) : La femme de William. Elle est morte l'année dernière, en mission. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on nous a dit. Elle était un agent de la CIA et nous connaissons bien les services secrets.

Jack : Oui, en effet.

Sam : Pour Will se fut très dur. Ca l'a anéanti. Et même s'il ne dit rien je sais qu'il la pleure encore. Mais que puis-je faire ? Je me contente d'être là et de l'épauler dans sa douleur.

Jack : Je suis sûr qu'il vous en est très reconnaissant. Sam ?

Sam : Oui ?

Jack : Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Sam : Allez-y.

Jack : Comment pouviez-vous aimer cet officier ?

Sam (fuyant son regard) : Je…

William (arrivant en courant) : Sam !

Sam (se retournant) : Oui !

William : Alex vient de m'appeler. C'était à propos d'Anne…

Sam : Fonce !

Sans attendre un mot de plus, le jeune homme blond reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. La lueur d'espoir qui venait de renaître dans son regard bleu gris, n'avait pas échappé à sa meilleure amie. A cette vision, son cœur s'était serré. Car contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas optimiste et avait peur de le retrouver une nouvelle fois en morceau. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher une part d'elle d'espérer pour son ami que c'était bien la réponse qu'il attendait depuis presque un an.

A son départ, le silence retomba lourdement sur les deux détendeurs de secrets. La jeune femme avait du mal à parler de cet homme qu'elle avait douloureusement aimé. Mais peut-être qu'en parler à une personne étrangère à cette histoire, lui ferait du bien ? Cela la libérait peut-être d'un poids, devenu trop lourd au fil des années. Et puis le regard envoyé par cet homme, qui aujourd'hui avait capturé son cœur, lui montrait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui et que si elle refusait de répondre à sa question, il ne pourrait que la comprendre. Pourtant elle devait le faire, pour elle. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Sam : Je l'aimais, c'est vrai. Comment expliquer l'amour ? On ne peut pas, on se contente d'aimer tout simplement. Et le soir, où nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai eut l'impression de revivre pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère. Cette nuit là, il m'a aimé comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, jusqu'à cette nuit. J'avais l'impression de faire pour la première fois l'amour et que le monde allait mourir dès que nos corps ne se toucheraient plus. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, contre son torse, contre son cœur, qui à ce moment là ne battait que pour moi. J'étais…vivante. Trop de sentiments se son bousculé cette nuit là, pour pouvoir tous les décrire. C'était une nuit tout simplement magique, comme on n'en que très rarement dans une vie.

Jack : Je vois.

Sam : malheureusement, le lendemain il est parti et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Jack : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Sam : J'ai fait des recherches. Mais le colonel Anderson ne connaissait pas son nom, non plus. Il s'agissait juste d'un officier qu'on lui avait collé dans les pattes, avait-il dit. Pendant des mois je l'ai cherché. Malheureusement je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

Jack : Will m'a raconté pour votre tentative.

Sam : Oh. (Baissant le regard) Vous devez me trouver stupide.

Jack (lui relevant la tête afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux) : Non pas du tout, bien au contraire. Vous voulez en parler ?

Sam : C'était un soir, un an après cette fameuse nuit, jour pour jour. Ma dépression était à son paroxysme. Papa croyait que cela venait de la mort de ma mère. Il avait bien essayé de discuter avec moi, mais à chaque fois je fuyais. Ce soir là, la pluie tombée doucement dehors. (Une larme roula sur sa joue) Je me suis mise à mon bureau et j'ai écrit une lettre d'adieu. Dedans je m'excusait de mon geste et l'expliquait. Puis je l'ai posé sur mon lit et je suis sortie par la fenêtre. Je suis allée au pont, où ma mère m'avait été arrachée. J'ai regardé en bas, observant les voitures défiler à toute allure, durant quelques minutes, en pleurant. Puis lentement j'ai enjambé la barrière. J'étais sur le point de sauté, quand William est arrivé. Il m'a parlé très longtemps, touchant ma corde sensible. (Le regardant droit dans les yeux) Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Jack : Venez là.

Il accentua ses paroles, d'un signe de la main. La jeune femme avait besoin à cet instant de réconfort. Elle s'exécuta donc et vint se fondre dans ces bras d'homme rassurants. Jack l'étreignit doucement contre lui, sur son cœur tout comme cet officier un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, auparavant. Son second s'agrippa à lui avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans ses bras, elle n'était plus une militaire, mais une femme qui pleurait sa douleur, sa détresse. La scientifique laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et venir mourir dans le cou de celui qui durant la journée n »était autre que son supérieur direct. Mais sous la lumière, bleuté de la lune, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées, et elle ne le voyait plus que comme l'homme pour qui son cœur battait aujourd'hui.

Celui-ci se contentait de la tenir contre lui, la berçant doucement en lui caressant tendrement ses courts cheveux blonds. La voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Il resserra un peu son étreinte, lui montrant par ce simple geste, qu'il était et serait toujours là pour elle. Ils restèrent imbriqués avec harmonie ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes dus aux sanglots de Sam, ne se calment. Puis au out de quelques minutes, il senti sot corps se relâcher complètement.

Ils savait, qu'épuisait par ses larmes, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Doucement, il se dégagea, veillant à chaque instant, de ne pas la réveiller. Il l'a prit ensuite avec précaution dans ses bras et se leva. Il la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il monta les escaliers avec précaution, comme si son si doux fardeau était une chose fragile, qui à tout instant pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Une fois à l'étage supérieur, Jack trouva facilement la chambre de cette femme endormie dans ses bras. Il la transporta jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea doucement.

Il lui ôta, ensuite, ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, durant son sommeil. Sans un bruit, il l'observa quelques secondes. Posant un tendre regard sur le visage serein de son second. L'astre lunaire, l'éclairait de sa douce lumière bleutée. Un diamant roulait encore sur l'une de ses joues. Le militaire se pencha et de son pouce l'essuya, dans une caresse aussi légère que le vent. Puis il se baissa encore un peu et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Il se relava ensuite et quitta la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ferma, sans un bruit, la porte et redescendit.

En bas de l'escalier, le meilleur ami de Sam l'attendait, appuyé contre la rampe. Il venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous de dernière minute. L'étincelle dans ses yeux d'outre mer, avait disparu, à jamais. Il tenait dans ses mains un papier, qu'il replia lorsque jack arriva à sa hauteur. Il plongea son regard glacé dans les yeux noisette de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

William : C'était vous. (Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas) Le soldat qui accompagnait le colonel Anderson, c'était vous

Jack : comment le…

William : Comment je le sais ? A votre tête. A la tête que vous avez fait lorsque je vous ai raconté l'histoire, j'ai su. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne lui dirai rien.

Jack : Merci. Je crois que je vais y aller.

William (lui tendant la feuille) : Tenez ! Lisez ça quand vous serez chez vous.

Jack (la prenant) : Merci

William : Je peux vous donner un petit conseil ?

Jack : Allez-y.

William : Ne laissez pas une ligne d'un stupide règlement se mettre entre vous, les années s'en sont déjà chargées. Vous avez, tous deux, déjà assez souffert.

Sans un mot, Jack attrapa son manteau et quitta ce chalet qui venait de lui faire remontait à la surface, de nombreux souvenir plus que douloureux qu'il croyait enfouit à jamais. Il remonta dans son 4X4 et prit le chemin de sa demeure. Sur la route, il n'y avait personne, ce qui lui permit d'arriver plus vite.

Chez lui, tout était calme, et lui rappelait combien il était seul. Il avait l'impression que la nature savait, qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Dehors l'air frais, devenait mordant. Il posa la feuille que lui avait donné le jeune homme, sur la table basse et alluma un feu, dans sa cheminée, espérant qu'il le réchauffe un peu. Il avait tant besoin de réchauffer son corps devenu glacé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Se soir il avait appris tant de chose, qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire. La femme qu'il avait toujours attendu, avait fait de même de son côté et cela faisait huit ans qu'il travaillait l'un à côté de l'autre, sans voir la vérité, qui désormais lui sauté aux yeux.

Une fois le feu prit, il alla se chercher une bière et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée. Le silence avait fuit et avait été remplacé par les crépitement du bois mangé par les flamme, qui enveloppaient la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Il bu rapidement sa bière, tout en menant un combat intérieur sans merci. Devait-il lui dire ou non ? Et cette feuille posée sur la table basse, qui l'appelait à la lecture. Très vite il baissa les armes, et fut vaincu par sa curiosité. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa le bout de papier. Il le déplia avec précaution etse mit à le lire doucement, prenant conscience que l'homme dont elle parlait n'était autre que lui. Ces mots blessèrent un peu plus son cœur déjà bien meurtri par le temps.

« Papa, mon ange,

Rien que d'imaginer vos larmes, j'ai le cœur brisé. Je sais que vous ne comprendrez pas mon geste. Après tout qui le pourrait ? Moi-même je n'en suis pas sûre, pourtant je sais que je dois le faire. Peut-être pour être enfin libérée d'une trop grande douleur…je ne sais pas. Plus les mots apparaissent sur cette feuille blanche, plus les larmes inondent mon visage, à l'idée de vous faire souffrir, une nouvelle fois. Alors pardonnez moi. N'essayer pas de vous en rendre coupable. Car vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Mais je ne pouvait pas rester dans ce monde, où je sais que cet homme à reprit sa vie en m'oubliant. Je l'aimait et je l'aime toujours plus que tout au monde et vivre sans lui, m'est devenue insupportable. Peut-être est-ce un amour d'adolescence, me direz vous ? Je ne crois pas. Car si l'amour devait être plus intense que ce que je ressens, alors personne ne pourrait le vivre. Je sais ce que j'ai ressentit, lorsque je me trouvais dans ses bras, alors que lui dormait profondément. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer pour a première fois de ma vie. Mon cœur, rien que par son parfum ambré, s'emballait à chaque inspiration, sans que je ne puisse le calmer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma moitié et que notre androgyne avait été restaurée. J'étais aimée, autant que j'aimais. Je me souviens que ses mains, dans chaque douces caresses quelles me prodiguaient, insinuaient son amour sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il était celui, que d'ordinaire on passe sa vie à chercher.

Et il est parti, me poignardant, sans le savoir, en plein cœur. En quelques secondes, il venait de reprendre la vie qu'il m'avait offerte durant cette nuit. Car qu'est la lune sans les étoiles. Qu'est-ce que le jour sans la vie ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour, sans deux être qui s'aiment par delà la raison ? Je ne peux plus supporter son absence. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, j'ai essayé de le maudire pour pouvoir cicatriser. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je ne le souhaitai pas réellement. Car après tout, peut-on oublier celui qui nous a rendu la vie ? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

Depuis son départ, mon cœur est redevenu froid car le sang qui l'irriguait, l'oxygène qui le faisait battre, lui on été enlevés. Mon âme a sombré doucement dans un abîme sans fond. L'empêchant à jamais de revoir la lumière du jour, qu'elle affectionnait tant, lorsque maman était encore parmi nous.

Je n'ai plus ses mains, qu'il m'avait tendu pour me remonter à la surface. Je ne peux plus m'y raccrocher. Ma tête trop lourde, cri depuis quelques mois, au repos. Et après avoir essayé d'enfouir ce cri au plus profond de mon esprit, il m'est réapparut plus intense, plus assourdissant. Qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'accepter sa requête et de quitter ce monde, où chaque chose me rappelle mon âme sœur perdue. J'ai baisser les armes, et capitulait devant la grandeur de ma douleur, que seul cet homme pourrait apaisé. Mais il n'en sait rien. Et même s'il le savait, le ferait-il ? Peut-être n'étais-je qu'une fille d'un soir…je ne sais pas et je ne saurais jamais.

J'espère que dans vos cœurs, vous trouverez la force et l'amour nécessaire à me pardonner. Si vous ne le pouviez pas, je comprendrais parfaitement. Après tout je n'arrive même pas à pardonner à cet homme qui m'a fait souffrir, alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour vous ? Sachez que je vous aime et que je vous aimerais toujours. Soyez heureux et vivez longtemps.

Je vous aime.

Votre Sammy »

Sa lecture était terminée. Il resta quelque instant interdit devant l'ampleur de ses propos. Puis il reposa la lettre sur la petite table. Il était tout simplement effaré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cette feuille, exprimait non seulement la douleur de cette femme amoureuse, mais aussi celle qu'il avait ressentit et enfouit au plus profond de son être. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette souffrance, qui durant des années lui avait compressé la poitrine, presque jusqu'à la mort. Mais lui avait eut de quoi se raccrocher. Il avait eut Charlie, deux ans plus tard, et avait réapprit à vivre, pour lui. Pour cet enfant, il avait mit dans un coin de sa mémoire, douloureux et heureux souvenirs. Et aujourd'hui tout lui était revenu. Lui explosant à la figure, pour lui montrer l'intensité de la blessure et sa présence encore vivre malgré les années passées. Il se souvenait d'elle, de cette jeune fille qu'il avait aimé plus que de raison. A cette époque déjà, il avait essayé de résister à ses sentiments, mais lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, cela avait été plus fort que lui, et toutes ses barrières étaient tombées. Il avait eut besoin de goûter la douceur de ses lèvres comme si de leur goût vanillé, dépendait sa vie. Il s'était laissé aller à l'étreinte sensuelle, qui avait suivit, l'aimant comme si ce soir là était la dernière nuit de sa vie, et qu'il la partageait avec elle. Oh oui, ce soir-là il l'avait aimé, comme plus jamais il n'avait aimé une autre femme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il espérait secrètement la revoir, et qu'il voulait conserver ses sentiments intactes, pour elle, pour pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau.

Mais ses sentiments si longtemps ressentis, avaient disparu lorsqu'il avait rencontré…Sam. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette femme fantastique, il n'avait pu qu'oublier cette jeune fille. Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi il avait oublié celle qu'il croyait être son âme sœur. C'était parce que la jeune fille et la femme qu'il aimait, n'étaient autre que la même personne. L'évidence avait bien essayé de lui crier la vérité, mais il n'avait voulu l'écouter, refoulant ses souvenirs dans un coffre cadenassé. Et aujourd'hui il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il prit tout à coup conscience que William avait raison. Ils avaient, tous deux déjà, trop souffert de cette situation. Il devait y mettre un terme. Jack ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde. Il ne voulait plus vivre une seule minute sans cette femme qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il attrapa les clefs de son 4X4 et parti dans son véhicule. Il alluma le moteur et prit le chemin du chalet de cet homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Durant le trajet, il ne voyait pas le paysage défiler, trop absorbé par ce qu'il allait dire à cette femme qui ne savait pas encore ce que lui savait. Mais trop vite, il arriva à destination. Malgré l'heure tardive, il trouva l'homme blond dehors, en train de fumer une cigarette, appuyé contre un des pans de la maison. En le voyant arriver, il se mit à sourire, son conseil avait porté ses fruits. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de la tête, de rentrer. Jack le remercia silencieusement et pénétra dans la demeure de cet homme. Il monta quatre à quatre, les escaliers, trop pressé de la voir. Il entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de son second. En la voyant dormir paisiblement, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

La pièce respirait la douceur et rien ne devait l'interrompre, pas même lui. La lumière, que la porte laisser entrer, venait se posait délicatement sur le corps endormi de la scientifique, qu'un drap recouvrait à peine. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ, comme si en quittant la chambre, un peu plus tôt, le temps s'était arrêté. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait revenir, et que de se fait, rien ne devait changer durant son absence.

Elle était magnifique dans son habit du sommeil. Ses cheveux anarchiques, tombaient avec harmonie autour de son visage serein, où chaque très d'ordinaire actifs, étaient à présent détendu. Sa bouche entrouverte, laisser échapper une respiration lente, mais régulière dessinait par sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement en silence. Ses bras étaient posés de chaque côté de son visage angélique.

C'était ça, elle ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel, pour le sauver du deuil de son fils voilà quelques années. Grâce à elle, il avait réapprit à vivre. Sa mission de le sauver, aller bientôt toucher à sa fin. Car seule la réponse qu'elle donnerait ferait balancer la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre. Elle détenait la lueur de sa vie entre ses mains, et elle ne le savait pas.

Jack fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. La lumière qui venait délicatement lécher les longues jambes de la jeune femme, disparut derrière. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle était si belle ainsi endormie. Désormais, seule la lumière bleuté de la lune, venait éclairait la chambre. Se posant harmonieusement sur chaque forme présente dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était devenue romantique, propice aux aveux de deux amants si longtemps séparés par la vie.

L'homme vint doucement s'asseoir sur le lit de sa belle. Il voulait être tout près d'elle, être celui qu'elle verrait en premier lorsque ses yeux d'outre mer s'ouvriraient. Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années, près d'elle, sans voir réellement la vérité ? Comment avait-il seulement résisté à son envie de vivre auprès d'elle ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Toutes ses questions qu'il avait si longtemps essayé d'étouffer, mais qui aujourd'hui avait le droit d'imposer leurs présences dans son esprit. Pourtant à travers se brouillard épais, il avait une certitude : tout allé changer se soir. Il y veillerait personnellement. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était elle. Ce bout de femme, près de lui, endormie, rêvant un monde qui ne devait sûrement pas être celui-là. Il aurait tout donné pour être dans ses songes, pour vivre ce qu'elle vivait, pour être celui dont elle rêvait, veillant sur elle, à chaque instant, l'aimant sans qu'un obstacle ne se mette entre eux, en travers de leur amour. Mais n'étant pas Morphée, il devait se contenter de veiller sur son corps plongé dans le sommeil.

Il avait oublié le temps, devant cette femme qui depuis plus de vingt longues années, avait volé son cœur sans le savoir. Il espérait que lorsqu'elle saurait, elle décide de le garder, ce contentant de lui offrir le sien en retour, afin que son corps fatigué par la vie, ne devienne aussi froid que la mort elle-même. Se n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pourtant une larmes se fraya un chemin entre ses paupière et roula sur sa joue. Elle mettait un point final à sa longue souffrance, cicatrisant sa vielle blessure, en silence. Du revers de la main, il l'essuya, balayant par la même occasion toutes ses années de douleurs.

Soudain, perdu aux milieux de ses pensées, une voix vint l'y en déloger. Cette voix, il en connaissait chaque note, chaque intonation. Même entre mille, il l'aurait reconnu. Car il s'agissait de SA voix, venue le chercher dans les profondeur de son esprit, afin de le ramenait dans le monde des vivants. Lorsqu'il se décida à émerger, il remarqua que Sam était assise encore plus près de lui, et l'une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule.

Elle le regardait avec tant d'incompréhension dans le regard. Elle avait vue ses yeux refléter la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Elle avait observé en silence, un diamant roulait silencieusement sur sa joue d'homme et elle ne comprenait pas la cause de ses larmes. Alors ne le voyant pas parler, elle se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien. Durant une fraction de seconde, il cru s'y noyer, hypnotisait par leur couleur.

Sam : jack ça va ?

Jack (baissant la tête) : Je vous demande pardon.

Sam (passant une main sous son menton et lui relevant le visage) Pourquoi ?

Jack (replongeant son regard dans le sien) : Pour vous avoir fait souffrir toutes ses années.

Sam (n'étant pas sûre de comprendre)) : Que…

Jack : Will m'a fait lire la lettre.

Sam (baissant la tête) : Oh !

Jack : Ne baissez pas la tête, c'est à moi d'avoir honte.

Sam (le regardant de nouveau) : Pourquoi ?

Jack : j'aurais dû vous chercher également. J'aurais dû vous aimer d'avantage. J'aurais dû écouter mon cœur au lieu de mes supérieurs. Je ne méritais que vous vous tuiez pour moi. Personne ne le mérite et surtout pas moi.

Sam (comprenant, une larme roulant sur sa joue) : Jack…

Jack : Sam je vous au toujours attendu. Et je vous attendrais toujours. Mas je crois que nous avons tous déjà assez souffert. Je ne veux plus perdre une minute, une seule seconde. Je ne veux plus passer un seul de mes jours sans vous à mes côtés. Je ne veux plus de matin seul. Je veux vous regardez dormir, vous éveiller doucement. Je veux vous voir le soir, vous endormir paisiblement dans mes bras, à la lumière de la lune. Je veux vous voir porter nos enfants. Je veux voir votre si beau sourire, chaque jour que dieu fait. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

Sam (les larmes inondant son visage, posant une main sur sa joue) : Jack…

Jack : Je vous aime Sam. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Et même si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je continuerais à vous aimer.

Sam : Je sais que je devrais sûrement vous en vouloir de m'avoir abandonné, mais même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas. J'ai tellement souffert et tant pleuré à cause de vous. Des nuits entières et vous, vous n'étiez pas là. Pourtant je n'ai jamais perdu espoir de vous revoir. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cet espoir caché au plus profond de mon esprit, que je n'ai jamais eut d'histoire d'amour sérieuse par la suite. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer sue seule seconde, que je puisse vous repousser, alors que moi aussi je vous ai toujours secrètement attendu. Dans les rêves les plus fous, j'ai revécu des centaines de fois notre histoire, changeant à chaque fois la fin. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à vous, à nous, à cette nuit…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Touché par les confidences de femme, tant aimée, il n'avait pu retenir une larme. Et devant ces pleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras réconfortant. Il la serra contre lui, contre son cœur. Il l'étreignit comme si sa propre vie en dépendait et elle y répondait de la même manière. Leur calvaire touchait enfin à sa fin. L'androgyne s'était reconstituait à la lumière de la lune argentée. Aucun dieux, même jaloux de leur amour ne pourraient plus jamais les séparait. La malédiction était levée.

Ils étaient si bien ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rien au monde n'aurait pu les séparer, pas même la fin du monde. Des larmes de joie venaient mourir dans le cou de l'autre, mais à cet instant peu importait, le temps. Le monde qui les entourait n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptait, et seulement eux. Puis soudain, le silence se brisa. Dans un souffle, elle l'avait chassé de son trône, pour en prendre tout le pouvoir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Doucement il recula, jusqu'à rencontrer le regard d'outre mer de la jeune femme. Ses yeux exprimaient tant d'amour et tant de sincérité, qu'il en fut touché. Alors comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, elle répéta.

Sam : Je vous aime aussi Jack.

Dans un geste très doux, l'homme approcha son visage près de celui de celle qu'il aimait. Leur souffle commença par se mélanger harmonieusement, puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se cherchant. Aucun des deux n'avaient fermé les yeux, ayant peur qu'en les rouvrant il ne puisse que constater que se n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. Pourtant quand leurs lèvres, se scellèrent enfin dans un baiser, il ne purent que les fermé pour apprécier d'avantage cet instant magique. Chacun savourait le contacte de l'autre, retrouvant le goût de leur peau, jamais oublié. Leur langue, après avoir passer les barrières de leur lèvres et de leur dents, recommencèrent à danser ensemble, une danse sensuelle qui même des années après n'avait pas été oubliée. Ce baiser si souvent rêvé et tant espéré, n'était que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie rythmait par le bonheur. Ils le savaient. Désormais rien n'i personne ne les sépareraient plus jamais.

Leurs mains, ayant besoin d'un contacte, s'aventurèrent sur la peau de l'autre. Caressant doucement chaque parcelle. Mais ayant déjà trop attendues, elles se firent plus aventureuses. Tous deux avaient soif de l'autre. Trop d'années avaient passé et cette soif hurlait d'être apaisée. Alors ne pouvant y résister, ils obéirent à cette pulsion. Ils voulaient sentir leur peau frissonner comme autrefois sous leurs mains.

Mais très vite le désir se fit plus ardant. Il s'empara d'eux et les gestes se firent plus pressant, comme si chaque seconde loin de l'autre devenait une véritable torture. La nuit promettait d'être longue pour ses deux amants si longtemps séparaient par la vie. Elle serait empreinte d'amour pure et de sensualité. Et la voûte céleste, seule témoin, veillerait sur eux, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois.

Dehors, William était adossé à l'un des pans de murs de sa maison. Assis à même le sol, il ne bougeait pas. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait une photo. Dessus se trouvait une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonde et aux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Dans la fleur de l'âge, elle semblait respirait le bonheur. Il s'agissait d'Anne, sa défunte femme. Il souriait tendrement face à son portrait. A côté d'elle se trouvait Sam. Toutes deux souriait, pourtant quelque chose clochait dans celui du colonel, comme si son bonheur sonnait faux. A cette époque là, sa blessure était encore bien présente à la surface. Mais à partir de se soir, il ne reverrait plus jamais ce sourire empreint d'une douleur cachait. Tout allait être différent. Elle allait enfin revivre dans le présent, au lieu de s'enfermer dans le passé.

Le dernier souhait d'Anne avait était respectait. Elle pouvait désormais reposer en paix. Sa meilleure amie avait retrouvait le bonheur. Et se soir son vœux à lui, venait de se réaliser. Son corps à elle avait été retrouvé. Il allait enfin pouvoir la mettre en terre. Même s'il savait que la réponse qu'il avait tant espéré n'arriverait plus jamais, il savait au moins que ces mois de recherches étaient finis. La douleur pouvait le laisser en paix. Car elle allait enfin pouvoir accéder au repos éternel.

William : Bonn nuit amour, ne m'oubli pas, je viendrais bientôt.

**FIN**

PS : Voilà fini, j'espère que cela vous à plus. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un tit mail ! Et oui je ne suis payé que de ça ! bouh ! Comment je vais trouvais les sous pour aller à la Gabit moi ! Je sais je vais bosser ! Lol


End file.
